The Pig and The Rhino
"The Pig and The Rhino" is the 11st episode of Season 3 and 63rd Overall. "Friendship, it's tragic..." Official Description While Donnie finishes a new batch of Retromutagen in hopes of saving Karai, the Turtles are hunted by Shredder's new henchmen, Bebop and Rocksteady. Plot Continuing from "Serpent Hunt ", the mutated Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko are enraged that they were just turned into freaks, so they try to get revenge on the Shredder by attacking him, but the Shredder easily dodges their attacks and bests them effortlessly. The Shredder offers them one of two choices: to serve him or fall by his hand. Though reluctant to serve him, they agree to do so. The Shredder demands them to find and capture Karai, as they have done it before, and threatens to introduce them to new forms of pain if they fail. Meanwhile, Mikey is watching Crognard the Barbarian until Leo turns it off due to a forum being held on searching for Karai. They discuss what Karai could have met by the word comet that she told Leo, Casey wondering if a comet is hurdling towards Earth and April suggesting a hideout. On the internet, Donnie has managed to find three locations in the city with the word comet in them: Comet Cleaners, Argosy Theater (a movie with the word comet in it is playing there), and the Comet Coaster at Coney Island, so the team decides to split up into pairs to check each location. Donnie distributes Retro-mutagen sprayers to everyone just in case they see her but warns them that the Retro-mutagen may have no effect, as Karai is a special mutant. Out on the rooftops, Zeck and Steranko are searching for Karai when Steranko suggests forgetting about her and having their proper revenge on the Turtles for interfering with their attempt to escape the city. Steranko suggests that they also split up to capture more ground in their search. Zeck, using his new acute sense of smell, is quickly able to locate April and Donnie, who are leaving Comet Cleaners having not found Karai there. Zeck uses his cloaking device to creep up on them undetected. When Zeck begins talking, however, April manages to score a hit on him with her Tessen, effectively turning it off. Donnie informs April of who this mutant is (after figuring it out for himself) before attacking. Zeck uses his hip lasers (which were set to stun) to incapacitate Donnie and shoots glue at April, trapping her in it. Zeck throws both of them in the back of a van before calling Steranko and telling him where he suspects the other turtles are (Coney Island and the Argosy Theater, which he sees on Donnie's T-Phone). Meanwhile, Casey and Raph have had no luck finding Karai in the Argosy Theater either. Outside the theater, Steranko appears, instigating a fight. Raph and Casey do everything within their power to defeat Steranko, but nothing works and they are both knocked out cold by the mutant. At Coney Island, Leo and Mikey are searching for Karai, but they are having no luck finding her like the others. The two then hear a noise behind them, which was made by Karai, who rapidly slithers into the Ghost House. Leo and Mikey pursue her into the building, getting spooked by the stuff that pops out at them. Eventually, they spot Karai again and chase her into the Hall of Mirrors. Leo manages to succeed in making her calm down, until Zeck and Steranko arrive and she is scared off. Zeck and Steranko manage to spot Mikey hiding and they threaten to kill the others in the van if he doesn't come out. Leo tells Mikey to stall for time so that he can pick the lock of the van. Mikey does so, approaching Bebop and Rocksteady, attempting to come up with nicknames for them, and after three tries, he finally comes up with "Bebop and Rocksteady". While Rocksteady likes the names, Bebop does not whatsoever. They then catch Leo trying to pick the lock on the van and Mikey blurts out about the retro mutagen Bebop confiscated, while aiming Rocksteady tells Bebop to stop because they can uses it to go back to normal but they start fighting on who gets to use it. Karai comes to their aid and makes Rocksteady crush the vile. They split up and fight the mutants. Rocksteady managed to hold his own while Bebop used his cloaking device to cloak himself. Bebop was defeated when Donnie throws a smoke bomb at him, revealing himself and allowing Donnie and Casey to score a hit. Rocksteady was defeated when a rollar coaster hit him sending him in the air... and landing on Bebop. With the villians defeated, Leo calls out for Karai. Leo tries to change her back but it doesn't work with Donnie reminding him of how special Karai is. Leo asks her to come with them but Karai says no because she is losing her mind and is becoming more dangerous. Leo ask why did she want them to find her, she explains that she wants to say goodbye to all of them and then jumped into the sea much to Leo's despair. The gang got home sad because of their loss. Later, Karai had gone back to the city trying to scavenge, but a cage falls on her. It is revealed that Bebop and Rocksteady captured her for Shredder. Shredder is pleased and he promises to cure her mutation, but Karai isn't happy about this. Splinter's Wisdom Splinter does not appear in this episode. Trivia * When Bebop says the line "Turtles, come out and play", this is a reference to the movie "The Warriors" * The episode of Crognard the Barbarian references He-Man with Crognard saying "By the power of Lognard, I have the energy!" ** This is a play on He-Man's catchphrase: "By the power of Greyskull, I have the power!" * When Bebop threatens to spray Mikey with the retromutagen, he says " It's time for the next mutation." This is a reference to the series "Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation" that appeared on FOX. Errors * At the beginning of the episode, Bebop's suit is deactivated even though it was still active (energy lines lit up and such) at the end of Serpent Hunt. Quotes *''"Turtles, come out and play...!" - Bebop'' *''"How about... Bebop & Rocksteady!" - Mikey'' *''"Eh, it's not so bad. Kind of like the Rocksteady." - Rocksteady *"I am not going to be called Bebop, got me?! That is the dumbest name ever!" - Bebop'' *''"He's got the Retromutagen!" - Mikey'' Gallery *The Pig and The Rhino/Gallery Video Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes